


Day one: We'll meet again

by Absolute_Gay



Series: Eren_Gayger's NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Mentions of Sex, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, character death mention, jeaneren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of the Nsfw otp challenge! Today is naked cuddling!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day one: We'll meet again

He’s like a masterpiece. That expanse of tan skin, strong and limber. Those rough, calloused hands covered in bruises, just like the rest of his body. His overgrown brown hair falls across his neck and his face as he sleeps. It’s the only time he looks peaceful. Eren is not a peaceful person by any stretch of the imagination. But times like this, times where he’s quiet and his eyebrows quirk in his sadness that reminds Jean just how young they are. It reminds him that everything had been placed on the shoulders of a fragile teenage boy who’s seen way to fucking much for only having lived for eighteen years. “Mnn….Horseface…” A groggy voice pulls Jean from his thoughts and he looks down into Eren’s mismatched eyes. “Yeah?” The sandy haired teen replies, running a hand down the shifter’s bare back, causing the other male to shudder. “You know…We don’t have much time, yeah?” Eren whispered, biting down on his lip gently. Great, nice, Eren. Just bring up the fact that they only had a few more hours together. “Don’t…Don’t talk about that.” Jean whispered, pulling the brunette’s nude body closer to his own, holding him tightly. “Just don’t talk about that.” He felt Eren nod against his chest, strong, tanned arms wrapping around his enemy turned lover. “I won’t. “ The brunette whispered, holding Jean in a gentle, loving way unlike the way he had been holding him before he had fallen asleep. Their previous activities left scratches and bite marks all over Jean’s body, their kisses had been rushed and harsh, teeth clanking against each other- naked bodies rubbing against one another. The sounds were the constant thumping of hard wood against concrete floors, the squeaking of the mattress, Eren’s open, panting and moaning mouth (with a few curses thrown in), the sound of squelching fluids as Jean pulled in and slammed back into the teen beneath him repeatedly. All that was over now. Now those bruised and beaten bodies were, yes, still naked, but now the two males were holding each other as if nothing in the world mattered. Just Jean and Eren. Eren and Jean. For all they knew, it was the last time they would ever hold each other. “Jean….” The brunette whispered, pressing a soft, loving kiss on Jean’s red, kiss-chapped lips. “I do love you….You know that, right?” Eren whispered before the other kissed him back with a weak smile. “Yeah. I know, Eren.” Jean assured his lover. “Don’t forget me, Jean…Please don’t forget me.” The shorter male begged, his voice small and weak. “Eren fucking Jaeger. I will never forget you.” Jean looked Eren in those beautiful, mismatched eyes and smiled. “Never.”

Eren Jaeger died that day. Put to death by the very people he saved. 

However, Jean knew it didn’t matter. They would meet again. And this time, they would be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that whenever I write JeanEren, Eren always dies? Idk.  
> Anywho, I've started this challenge and unfortunately wont be able to post something everyday because of school, but the fisrt few days should be pretty solid. Not all of these will be JeanEren tho XD


End file.
